Help
by amekan
Summary: Dai goes to Yamato for help... suicidal thoughts, based off my thoughts. yaoislash
1. Daisuke

This is just something that popped into my head. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it or not, but if you like it tell me and I may. Please, no flames, but I will take constructive criticisms. Thank you. And for all of you I'd just want to warn you that my old name was Sami_ame. So if I threatened you to continue a fic, don't kill me, please??!  
  
*Daisuke's POV*  
  
May be I trying too hard. Should I laugh, cry, or just scream at the world that I am a person: and as such I deserve to have my feelings and opinions at least noted. But no! Almost every one I know thinks of me as just a goof ball. That is except for Ken, but he's my best friend so I don't think that really counts. I just don't know, would anyone care if I just dropped out of their lives? Or would they rejoice in the idea that I was/am gone forever to stay out of their perfect lives? Few have seen me as myself; is that my fault or are the rest just not trying?  
  
Takeru has become another friend that I think at least partially values my input though sometimes I'm still not sure how or why he would want or even consider wanting me as a friend. Besides he has other friends that may act nice once in a while: why would life give me a break? To live a normal person and have semi normal friends? Doesn't every one have those thoughts once in a while? So why do I get the feeling that their hiding things from me when I'm around. Is there something wrong with me? Am I that hard to get along with?  
  
All my life people have shunned me. Yeah, I'm good at soccer, but that doesn't mean that my teammates like me. When I was first called to the digital world I thought that may be some one on the team would at least treat me as a friend. I was so wrong.  
  
I think what got them the maddest at me was how I treated Hikari; little did they know that it was just a cover to blow all my frustration that I couldn't tell anyone about. Yamato sort of understood; he even took me aside and told me that I could tell him anything. That I didn't need to cover up my true thoughts and abilities so that I could fit in, or stay with so little respect through out my life. I so much wanted to take up that offer. I think he really would have tried to understand the way I think, or at the very least try to get a feeling for how I feel about things and the way they are.  
  
But I just gave him a small smile instead and told him that I was fine. He's been watching me closely ever since. Even Koushiro hasn't noticed anything so how did Yamato? Was it luck or was he expecting at least one of us to crack? Takeru tod me once about Yamato almost killing Taichi once, but what made him think that I or any of the others would try to kill each other? It's not them I want to get rid of; it's myself that I can't stand. But I know I've gotten better since my first and only BEST friend came along. We understand each other a lot more than the others realize. Sure he wanted to at one point to kill me, but.Luckily, just after that we stopped the Kaiser, and I persuaded Ken to join the digidestened.  
  
But Ken's on vacation and now I'm standing out side Yamato's door. Desperate because I caught myself thinking to committing suicide; Ken's usually the one that talks me out of those thoughts. But Kens not here, and Yamato lives just a few streets from my place. I'm so depressed it was come here or kill myself, so I had to come here, right? What if he didn't mean it? What if he turns me away? But Yamato almost never says things he doesn't mean: especially when he thinks something's up. Besides, he'd listen, right?  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Daisuke snapped him self out of his thoughts just long enough for him to knock on the door. But try as he might before the door even opened he had been lead back into his hypnotic state. That's how Yamato found him about a minute later.  
  
"Dai? What's wrong? Dai. Dai!?! Come on, please talk to me." Yamato was in such a frenzy that he was screaming at him. Though Daisuke didn't seem to notice. He was looking strait ahead with a far away look in his eyes, and didn't seem to notice that he was shivering in the cold winter air with no jacket on. "Okay, I'm not amused. Snap out of it. Please Dai, just talk to me.Goddess, you must be freezing." Yamato pulled Daisuke into the apartment by his left arm and dragged him into the kitchen.  
  
Making hot chocolate for them both Yamato waited for the water to boil. While waiting he grabbed a towel and ran the hot water from the faucet to drench the towel. After wringing out the wet towel Yamato stood in front of Daisuke and started to press it to Dai's face in a soothing pattern.  
  
This seemed to break Daisuke from his trance, and he started when he saw Yamato less than two inches in front of him. Dai smiled a soft little smile at Yamato and took the cloth from him. "Thanks Matt. I know I'm being a burden like usual, but I just couldn't take it any more."  
  
Matt gave Dai a smile back and asked, "Dai, you're not a burden. I want to know what's going on. Please tell me. I know you usually go to Ken with your problems and vise versa, but I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. So.Why are you here?" "I.well I've had these problems for a while, I just didn't want to worry anyone, really.See. I've had Ken as an anchor; I've been .um, uh suicidal?.for about three years now. And I just need some one to keep me company to make sure I don't hurt myself. That's all. You just happen to be the person I trust the most after Ken. So,.yeah." Dai stuttered and paused out his answer while staring at his hands. Yamato not knowing what to say gathered Daisuke into a comforting hug that made Daisuke tense before relaxing reluctantly almost, into Yamato's embrace.  
  
Should I continue? Or is it just a bust? If I continue the next chapter will be Yamato's POV. 


	2. Yamato

Thank you to ever one who reviewed. And especially to every one who would have taken up Yamato's role. I've been having writers black and as such both my stories have suffered. I'm trying to remedy that, but because so many people like this fic I'll be continuing it. Though there's no way it'll be on a regular basis. So if you really like it just look back every once in a while. I make no promises other than it will be finished some day.  
  
Yamato POV  
  
Okay, so Dai just shows up on my doorstep out of nowhere and is suicidal. How can this be happening? I thought he was acting quite weird for a while now, but never thought that he'd try to kill himself. Actually I thought he would have gone after Takeru before anyone else: given their history together.  
  
He's sleeping now, telling me everything (well almost, I can tell he's still hiding some things) must have really tired him out. I doubt he'd come over here if he didn't trust me. Oh, bad thought. Stop thinking like that Yamato, you're still just gaining his trust don't blow it. Blow. Nononononononono stop thinking hentai thoughts.  
  
I wonder if he'll be ok I've never seen anyone in this condition; it's sort of scary how he showed up just after I started thinking about him though. Maybe I have a telepathic link with him that neither of us knows about? Hmmmm. maybe I should test that theory. Ok here goes.  
  
'Dai, wake up. I need to get you into a bed. (No bad thought.) Ok time to go to sleep. Come on wake up so I can get you comfortable in the guest room.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Normal POV  
  
Right after that Daisuke began to wake up. "Alright already, I'm up I'm up. No need to get so worried." He groaned out in his half awake state. Yamato started in shock from his words and paused a few seconds before helping Daisuke into the before mentioned guest room.  
  
After that Yamato sat on the couch in front of the TV and just stared into space. He jumped when the phone rang: causing him to fall of the couch onto the floor. Reaching up back to the couch he grabbed the portable phone and was shocked when he heard Takeru going frantic because he couldn't find Daisuke.  
  
"It's all right. Dai's over here with me, he just needed some company. What did you need him for anyways?"  
  
"Oh, well, I was going to see if he could help my with the school project we're supposed to do together. I guess I'll just have to wait to get hold of him." Takeru sighed.  
  
"Nah. Why don't you just walk over here and wait. We've got the extra room and that way you wouldn't have to wait to long. Besides it'd be great if one of is best friends was over here to talk to him. And yes that means you; no, I'll not give out any more information so don't even ask. Just get your lazy butt over here." Yamato joked then hung up after saying goodbye. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------*Yamato POV*  
  
Goddess how the hell do I get myself into these situations? I've got my real walking wet dream in a guest room sleeping and my younger brother is coming over for help from said suicidal wet dream about a project from school." Yamato thought to him self. "Maybe I should have just left well enough alone, but NO! I have to go and be one of the few to earn trust with a guy that I've loved since we met. Life just doesn't like my, I'd love to ask him out but I don't have the guts. Aaarrrgggg, I'm such a wimp.  
  
Okay. Next chapter: I have no clue. I have no pre written chapters so you're getting this as the ideas go through me and to the computer. I'm writing Yamato to so if it sucks please just tell me. Constructive criticism is nice. Also if you have ideas please give me at least a hint of what would be good. Thanks love you all. 


End file.
